Aspects of the present invention relate in general to the display of digitally stored time-based entries, and more particularly, to the chronological navigation among such time-based entries.
Time-based applications rely on the storage of chronological records (i.e., time-based entries) to organize various events represented by the entries. An example of a computerized time-based application is a calendar application. Calendar applications allow a user to electronically keep track of his or her scheduled events by creating and storing a separate calendar entry (i.e., a time-based entry) for each scheduled event. A calendar entry may contain information related to its associated scheduled event, including the date, time, location, and invited participants of the scheduled event. Often calendar entries for scheduled events also include a description of the event and/or a category associated with the scheduled event.
A user viewing a calendar entry through a computerized calendar application may also desire to view related calendar entries stored by the application. For example, a user may wish to refer to a previous related scheduled event to view information associated therewith when planning a new scheduled event. Likewise, during a scheduled event, a user may wish to refer to the calendar entry for a subsequent related scheduled meeting to add important information thereto. Typically related calendar entries can be viewed only after first performing a manual search of the calendar entries stored by the calendar application.